Riches to Rags
by Rushie-s2
Summary: Summery: [SelphieXTidus] Selphie hates popularity…seeing what it’s done to her brother…but a new guy comes along…shows that things aren’t always what they seem…but then why does she change? Lil bit Soairi, Clarith and Squffie!
1. Start it

****

****

****

**Sup dudes and dudettes,**

**New story…how many SelphieXTidus stories do you read around here?**

**Not many? That's what I thought! So this mainly a SelphieXTidus story plus a little bit of Soairi, Clarith and Squffie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

****

**Summery: SelphieXTidus Selphie hates popularity…seeing what it's done to her brother…but a new guy comes along…shows that things aren't always what they seem…but then why does she change? Lil bit Soairi, Clarith and Squffie!**

----

**(Introduction…Normal POV)**

Selphie was neither the richest…nor the most popular girl in school. She had bright chestnut colored hair and the brightest green eyes you have ever seen. She had brother who she bonded with a lot…until she hit high school and he became popular…Her other brother though is nice and sweet but he is usually not home seeing as he is sometimes at his girlfriends place… and her mom and step father…who she hated.

She also has this small inner voice that argues with her that she talks back to when she's lonely and can be a pain in the ass when she wants to make a decision…that's possibly why she's hyper and confused all the time!**(A.N: Her inner voice will be in italics) **

They had a small house and didn't have the best and nicest clothes you could have but she had her best friend…

She may not have the best clothes or the best house or be popular…but she was happy not to mention hyper and she loved it that way.

**(Selphie POV)**

"Nah I don't know what you see in him!" I giggled to my best friend Kairi. She had the biggest crush on my brother…Sora…who also had bright chestnut hair…he was popular unlike me…

Kairi giggled on the other line "He has the best chestnut hair and the best…sweetest blue eyes I have ever seen…and he's funny…and…"

"You're drifting off again!" I giggled

"Sorry…" She said apologizing

"It's cool…anyway I guess I could talk to my brother for you…" I said waiting for her reply…I heard her gasp

"OH MY GOD! You would do that!" She squeaked

"Mhm…" I said hearing her gasp and squeal and jump at the same time cheering and then she stopped.

"Nothing embarrassing right…"

"Of course not, I'm your friend!"

"Coolies! Oh crap…" Kairi squealed I could hear her mom yelling on the other side "I have to go Selphie…" She said hanging up with a squeaky 'Bye'.

I hung up the phone and sat up on my bed which had little lavender flowers on it. I hated my sheets…but my family wasn't in a rush to buy me ones that I wanted it was ether plain or these…unfortunately the plain ones were in the wash. I sighed.

I stood up and walked out my room and across the hall to my brothers.

"Sora…can I come in" I said knocking…there was no point asking he was going to say…

"No"

But I walked in anyway. He was lying on his bed reading one of his magazines again…_sigh_…u know what type…

"What do you want brat…"

"I was expecting the great 'Sora' to be busier then that…"

"Get out of here" he said throwing his baseball at me face…see! Ever since he became popular he hates me…that bastard…I hope I never become popular or be a snooty bitch like him…

"OW" I said covering my eye with both my hands…my other eye closed tightly but opened to see what Sora was doing.

He just sat there he was staring at me…I could see that in his eyes…deep in side he felt guilty and wished he didn't do it. But on the outside was a sour Sora…

"_Hmph…_You're pathetic! I'm so _embarrassed_ that you're my sister!" He said…his eyes weak…

"I can't believe you Sora…" I said taking my hand away from my eye. I heard Sora gasp… "What" I asked

I turned to the left to see into his mirror…it was all black like it was hit with a bat and the inside was red and there was little blood driblets at the corner of my eyes I wiped it away with my fingers carefully. I looked at Sora he bit his lip and looked away, my lip trembled I ran out of his room crying "You're such a dick!"

I ran out of his room half of me hoping he would follow…the other hoping he won't. I ran down the stairs to the fridge to get a cold ice pack. _He's a dick head ever since he became popular…_ WELL DAH! I placed it on my eye…it was freezing and my eye hurt so bad…

Sora…he's changed so much…that's what popularity can do to you…I hope I never become popular… or at least turn into a dick like him… I grabbed the phone and headed to my room… Popularity…what would it be like to be popular?

I wouldn't want to be popular…I couldn't…you have to be beautiful, bitchy, rich or hot. I didn't cover any of that…

I walked to Clouds room…and opened the door…he was lying on his bed with Aerith in his arms…they were both asleep…I could tell they loved each other so much… I toke a step back and walked out and into my room turning on my small but trusted white bedside lamp.

I dialed the numbers into my phone…

"Hello is Yuffie there?"

"Yes hold on a sec"

I could hear yelling and screaming on the other end "YUFFIE YOU GET TO THIS BLOODY PHONE RIGHT NOW OR NO TV!" I heard her Step mom yell…they never did have a good relationship…

"Hello?" Yuffie answered…

"Hey dude…"

**(A.N: Selphie will be in bold and Yuffie Italic under lined…)**

_"Huh? Oh hey! What's Up?"_

**"That's the problem…nothing" **

_"Why? What happened to your roof?"_

**"What?"**

_"Don't worry…" _

**"Your one weird bitch…what's up with you mom?"**

_"Step mom Selphie! Every body hates their Step…whether it be step dad or mom…brother or sis is ok…"_

**"Hmph…I wish my mom would trade my Sora for some one else…" **

_"You know Kairi wouldn't like that…you know how much she loves him" Yuffie started making kissing sound motions on the other side of the phone…_

**I rolled my eyes "You do know…that doesn't affect me in any way seeing as I'm not Kairi…" I heard her sigh**

_"Damn…"_

I heard her mom scream in the back ground "Sorry Selp, I got to go…sorry dude" She hung up…I didn't think it was very rude…seeing as if she didn't she would possibly be banned for life off it…

Man I'm so tired…so bored…I think I'll go to sleep…

**(THE NEXT DAY!)**

I woke up got changed and went down stairs for breakfast…my eye had amazingly healed very well there was still a faint bruise but it seemed okay…I sat down at the table as I poured some cheerios into a bowl searching for the milk…which was next to Sora…

"Sora can you pass the milk?"

Sora's arm moved to grab it and hand it to me, but he pulled it away and ignored me…

"Did you not hear me? Pass the fucking milk!"

"SELPHIE!" My Step dad yelled

"Sorry mom… Pass the fucking milk, please!"

"SELPHIE!!!!!" My step dad grabbed my ear and twisted it…mind your language young lady…Oww…

I grabbed my bag and ran out…not bothering to finish my cheerios!

I met Kairi outside… "Hi, Hi!"

"Kairi…you only want to walk with just incase Sora follows"

"OH, GOD NO! Selphie I wanna walk with you cause…you're my friend!" She gave a big cheesy grin…I smirked… "Sure…"

**(AT School) **

We sat at our desk I sat next to Kairi with Yuffie on the other side…we chatted among our selves.

"Guys…I heard theirs a new kid" Yuffie sighed.

"Stop bullshiting Yuffie! The room stinks already!" Kairi said pinching her nose.

"But I'm not! It's true and I think Sora's already met him though…"

"Really? Then it must be true!" Kairi smiled…

I rolled my eyes…possibly a new dick to join Sora's popular group…I glanced at the table where Sora was sitting…next to Riku and some other guys…

The teacher walked in with some files and book and placed them on her desk.

"Class…We have a new student!" The whole class went silent… "He's name is Tandus"

"That's Tidus" Said Tidus, a boy walked in with blonde spiked hair gorgeous hazel eyes and he was just so cute. I sighed…he stared at me and smiled…I smiled back…

"Ooo…Selphie's got a little crush!" Yuffie said nudging me at the side…

Tidus went and sat next to Sora and Riku…I sighed…"No way Yuffie…he'll just turn into them…"

Tidus turned around to glance back then turned back to face the front.

"Selphie…I think that dude's got a crush on you…"

"Oh please!" I sighed…Yuffie faced the front again…maybe he does have a crush on me? I wish…he's totally hot…his blonde sandy hair…his wonderful hazel eyes…he seems friendly enough…

_oh my god what am I talking about?! The guy is going to hang out Sora and Riku! Come on_ _this dude will just be another popular bitch looking to get laid_…

On the other hand he may be sweet and different…

_Oh please!_

**_RING, RING, RING_**

****

The bell went come on guys it's lunch time…Kairi ran out of the room as fast as she could… "Where is she going?" I asked Yuffie who was slow as every putting her books in her bag

"You know how big the lunch line can get! Oh damn I gotta get some stuff out of my locker ok…" Everyone had already left the class…except the teacher…

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Well ok, I'll see you outside…" I picked up my bag and swung it around my shoulder and my skipping rope and skipped my way to the door…

**_BUMP_**

****

I bumped into some one causing one end of the skipping rope to let loose out of my hand, it spun around tying around me…not just me…

I gasped "Err…so sorry…Tidus"

He smiled "It's ok…umm…can you untie this…"

"Huh yeah sorry!" I let go of the other side of my skipping rope as it un-winded it self…I giggled "Sorry…"

He smiled…a very sweet smile "It's ok…it's quite funny…"

I giggled…"I guess it sort of is..." I picked up my skipping rope…

"What's your name?" He asked…I smiled "Selphie…"

He smiled back "That's a nice name…well I'll see you around…" he smiled and walked past me back into the room…I couldn't help but keep smiling…I felt to hands land on my shoulders…I turned around, "Oh hey Yuffie"

"Oh hey Yuffie" She mimicked, "Cut the crap Selphie! I heard everything!" She smirked… "You totally like…he totally likes you!"

"SHUT UP!" I said I grabbed her arm and pulling her over to the table where Kairi was sitting…

"About time guys" Kairi said munching on her chicken burger

"Guess what Kairi!" Yuffie giggled…

"SHUT UP!"

They stared at me blankly, they were like o.O and I was like (--)

--

**(After school at Selphies house with Yuffie)**

Were sitting at the top of the stairs…

"Confess! You like him" Yuffie said tickling me

"Ah…ah…ha…ha…stop….ha…gasp…please!"

"Only if you confess"

"Ok…giggle…I do, happy now?"

"No! Now here comes another one…you're going to be all over him now! Just like Kairi…"

"Oh please…it will happen to you…"

She rolled her eyes "As if!"

We giggled "Come on race you to the kitchen…"

**_Ding _**

"Wait some one's here" I run down the stars to the door…

"Oh hey Squall Cloud's in his room…"

Yuffie walked down the stairs… "Oh Squall this is my friend Yuffie"

"Hi" He smiled then preceded up the stairs, Yuffie stared at him with awe…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LOL ok a bit boring at the start but this is just the beginning it becomes really good! **

**Thank you for reading please R&R and I will update sooner then expected! :D**

**Hehehe**

**I'm going to say a word ok and if you don't fill it's demands then it will stay in your head forever! Trust me it gets really annoying! Ready…**

**REVIEW!**

**Hehehe better do it!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**See it's already got ya! LOL ;)**

**BIZZ!**

**Angel-Shellz**

****


	2. Me

**Hey guys the next chappie!**

**Trust me some…twist over her…fights over there and love everywhere! Hehehe!**

**I agree mangagakaz highschool storys are the best!**

**R&R when done!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

**(Selphie POV)**

I closed the door, turned around in time to see Yuffie stare at Squall with awe…she just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. She stared at him while he walked up the stairs and into Clouds room…

"Uh…Yuffie what was that all about?" I asked

"I…I…I…li-" Yuffie said gapping like a fish

"You like him!" Oh my god she likes him, _well obviously_, shut up you!

"No way…he's just really, hot, and gorgeous, and cute, and strong and…"

"Yuffie you totally like him! Told ya it would happen to you" I smirked

"Oh please Selphie, the next thing the world needs right now is another Kairi, like, could you really imagine me falling head over heals for a hot guy?"

I nodded my head "Did you just realize you said 'hot'"

She froze… "Selphie…I…I got to go…"

She ran up stairs got her things and ran out of the house in 35 seconds…

"Wow…"

I walked up stairs past Sora's room…oh yeah I was suppose to talk to Sora for Kairi…she should really do this her self but…she's chicken…

_Oh Selphie why do you want to talk to that dick! He hates you, you know that!_

No he doesn't! He just acts that way because he's popular and Riku would totally hate him if he was nice to me…even if he is my brother…

_But don't you think if he really loved you he wouldn't care about popularity? He would try and convince Riku to make you popular…be nicer to you…at least be nice to you at home when Riku is not around?_

Yeah…I guess…but…I know he loves me…and anyway I told you I don't want to be popular!

_What about that Tidus guy…_

Umm…

_Don't you want to get closer to him? I don't think he would like some one that is not popular or barely noticed…_

But I don't think he's that type of guy…

_But didn't you say he would turn just like Sora and Riku? _

Yeah…but…

_Come on Selphie you know I'm right!_

SHUT UP! I wish there was some way to get rid of you! ARRGGHH!!! You drive me crazy! Look maybe you're right and maybe you're wrong! But as much as Kairi is my friend I still have to talk to Sora…

_But what if…_

"Selphie…" Yelled Squall, he walked up to me… "Who was your friend?"

"Huh? Err Yuffie…" what was he on about?

"Ok cool...nice name…she's cute…" He said walking back to Clouds room…

"But what about Rinoa"

He faced me before he walked in… "Yeah…but she can be a nerd…" he proceeded back into Cloud's room…

Huh? But he's girlfriend is that bitch Rinoa…why would he like Yuffie…wait rewind! He said nice name…that's that same thing Tidus said to me…was he also thinking I'm cute? No way…at least…I don't think so…_You wish_…shut up!

I sighed, back to what I was doing. I opened Sora's door… he was there on his bed doing his home work… "Hey Sora"

He looked up then back down "Get out…"

"Sora…"

He stood up…and pointed to the door "Get out…"

"Sora why do you act like this…" I pleaded…Sora's hand slowly…very slowly dropped down by his side…

"What are you talking about…" He said in a very deep dark tone…

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about…Sora…You started hating me because Riku told you too!"

"That's not true!"

"No…you did it to stay popular! You did it because they wouldn't be your friends anymore if…if you were nice to my friends…if you weren't nice to your sister…if you weren't nice…to…to me…"

His face now was concentrated on the floor beside him…he couldn't stand looking into my eyes…cause he knew I was right…

"But please…if that's what you think…hate me at school when your friends are around…not at home when there not…"

His fists were clenched tightly his face was surely filled with guilt…"That's not true"

"Then why do you act like it?"

…there was silence… all we could hear was breathing…

"Sora…remembers what happened between us…until you became popular? We use to have so much fun…get along…like all brothers and sister's should do…and now look what happened…"

"…"

"When you're ready…to stop acting like a dick…then I might speak to you again…"

I walked out of the room slamming he door…I was going to talk to him again anyway…to talk about Kairi…but I guess it was better done if he was nice to me again…

If he ever wants to be nice that is…  
  
****

**(The next day at School)**

Once again we were in class…bored out of my brains…Sitting on the left of Kairi, with Yuffie on the right of her…I was sitting right behind Tidus who was sitting next to Sora who was sitting next to Riku…

About to fall asleep when

**_RING, RING_**

****

Saved by the bell! Everyone rushed out…I gathered up my things but needed my locker to put them in…

"Hurry Selphie…" Kairi and Yuffie moaned…

"Uh…you guys hurry out I'll catch up with you!"

Kairi and Yuffie headed out the door giggling so hard I could hear them for ages when the left…I shoved all my books into my locker… and turned around to grab the rest of the books of my desk…in front of my desk was a small book…like an exercise book…I would have left it cause I might just of held homework if it didn't say "Tidus's journal! HANDS OFF!!!"

I grabbed the book and held it in my hands it was all covered in scribbles and writings…I opened it up with out taking chances

_Dear Diary,_

__

_My first day at Destiny high, it was okay really…at the start of school I met a really nice boy named Sora. At first I laughed at his name cause it sounded like a girl but I got used to it cause it started sounding like a guys name. His friend Riku was a nice guy too…but he is pretty stubborn, they said they have another friend…Wakka I think but he was away…they said when he comes back they will teach me a game called Blitz Ball sounds cool, I think there popular guys. The teacher introduced me to the class. The were some pretty cute girls at the back but one caught my eye most of all._

__

I gasped was he talking about me, Kairi and Yuffie? I know I was being such a snoop and that I shouldn't be reading this but I couldn't stop I was just so curious…

_She was really cute with the best green eyes…I left the room after the bell but forgot my journal…so I went back and I'm so glad I did. The cute girl I like was skipping and I bumped into her on the way in her skipping rope slipped from her hand tying us together…she let go of the other side to free us…she said her name was Selphie…_

__

I gasped again…he…he likes…he likes me…

_I want to speak to her but Riku tells me not to speak to those freaks…Sora says that we shouldn't be mean to them just because their not as popular…and I do agree, just because there not popular doesn't mean we can't be nice to them. Sora won't shut up about that other girl…umm what's her name…I forgot but it's really getting annoying. Well when I came back in I found Yuffie ears' dropping on us…aw well…it's not like we were saying anything personal…_

__

_Goodnight for now I am getting kind of tired…_

__

_Xx, Tidus_

__

I looked up from the book, reading the page over and over again…I can't believe it…he like me…I was expecting my inner voice to argue but it didn't cause it knew it to…he…he liked me…he didn't say it to my face which ment he could have been lying but I read it in his Journal…

There was more about the school he came from and about an ex girlfriend of his…but that didn't interest me much…I put down the journal where I left it and put the rest of my books in my locker…

He's just like me…I have my own diary at home…but…

**_BUMP_**

****

I bumped into some one again! In front of me looking me straight in the eye was hazel blue eyes and sandy blonde hair…

"Sorry…I should of watched where I was going…" Tidus said turning a little pink…

"No it's ok, it's my fault…why are you coming back?" I asked

He turned a little pinker "Oh I just left my Journal here…you don't think I'm a sissy for having a journal do you?" He started walking over to his table to collect his Journal.

"Nope. I actually have my own Journal at home!" I gave him a grin as I walked with him…

"What do you write in your journal?" I asked…even though I already knew…

"You know…my friends and my new school…" he said putting it in his bag…

I looked down turning pink I already knew the answer to my next question but I couldn't help but ask…to see what he said… "Am I in there?"

He looked up and turned a deep pink which soon faded into a smile "Yeah…you are"

I looked back up…and smiled…I stepped up to the table behind him whispering in his ear while I walked past "Cool" I grabbed my skipping rope off the table "See ya!" I skipped all the way out of the class room…

All the way over to the table where Kairi and Yuffie were sitting…

"Hey guys!" I said happily with a small wave…

"What toke you so long sunshine!" Kairi said happily…I loved it when she called me sunshine! Yellow was my favorite color and I loved the sun and the glowing stars at night.

"Well Kairi did you know that Yuffie has a crush!"

"Shut up Selphie..."

"Well look who it is…the geek patrol!"

In front of us stood the schools most popular girls, not to mention the bitchest…there names?

The most popular is Rinoa…she's Squall's girlfriend which isn't a good thing since Squall is Clouds best friend…Rinoa wore her usual black singlet with some sort of blue soft coat but instead of wearing her normal black shorts he wore a mini black skirt.

The next would be Tifa…she has a major crush on cloud…but unfortunately for her he chose Aerith and has swore revenge on her ever since. She is very slutty and wears gallons of make up and her tits are bigger than a small bouncy ball…you think that's not pretty big but get one from the gym and take a closer look. The bad thing is she wears a white shirt 4 times smaller than what she should wear and denim short-shorts.

The next is Lulu…well actually she's not that bad…she doesn't say much…and she doesn't say anything mean…although she does wear the most wackiest clothes that match her so good that it actually looks hot…weird…I know…

These girls are in year nine and you would say that they would be good at fighting but they would be more scared in breaking a nail…or messing their hair or something like that…it is also a bit harder seeing as they are taller…

**(A.N: Back to the story)**

"Look who it is, it's the geek patrol" Tifa said pointing at us.

"Well look who it is, it's the bitch squad" Yuffie said back at them

"Yeah well…I'm a bitch I got class, mess with me I'll kick you ass to all the hoes that think there cool just remember that bitches rule." Rinoa smirked…a group crowded us by now they always did when they picked on us.

I rolled my eyes and twirled my finger around my ear like a 'She's crazy' way! "Rhyming" we giggled

"You're a bitch, got no class" her smirk faded away as I continued "I totally wanna kick you ass, to all the hoes that think you cool, don't they know you're a nerd at school?" I smirked.

Rinoa's mouth fell open. You could hear little giggles and 'ha' in the crowd and some 'Wooh!'

"Oh and Rinoa, don't try to rhyme it's not pretty on you"

"Like she's pretty to begin with" Kairi said from the corner of her mouth.

Tifa and Rinoa let out a little 'hmph' before walking off, Lulu following close behind.

"Ha, ha!" We let out before giving each other high fives…sure there dorky but once you do it so often you can't help your self!

--

**(After School, at home)**

I jumped on my bed doing my Math home work, I never did like math I never understood my sevens and eight time tables…but my _step_ dad said I have to do it other wise I can't get a job because math is the same in every country just spelt differently.

There was a knock on the door…I stopped jumping and sat down on my bed cross-legged

"Come in"

Sora walked in and sat on my bed…I didn't say anything…

"Selphie…I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you…"

I smiled at him… "You're forgiven!"

"Really!" I nodded. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Don't worry…" I remembered about the diary… Hey this would be a great time to talk for Kairi…

"Sora now that we are getting along again can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure Selphie, what's up?"

"Sora do you like anyone?" There was a short pause…I waited…he turned a slight pink

"Don't tell…but you know your friend Kairi…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I LOVE BEING EVIL!**

**People may ask why I do this to you! Well the more reviews I get the faster my updates come! Hehehe**

**So if you really wanna read the rest you must review! Review! REVIEW!**

**Ready the word will stay in your mind until you complete it's demands!**

**REVIEW**

**You know it actually did work once to this only I was reviewing and it said Update! LOL**

**Ok guys R&R!**

**Angel-Shells**


	3. Letting out the news

**UPDATED!!! Finally… **

**Nothing much to say right now! So on to the story!!! **

**I just want to take up space… &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**(Selphie POV) **

Sora blushed "Don't tell but I can trust you…you know your friend Kairi" I sudden smile filled my face and I grinned the worse part was it was like Sora's trademark grin…I shut my mouth trying to keep my smiled down…_he's lying his got to be_…what did I say?

"Well…I…I…like her…" His face was all red he just couldn't stop blushing…and I just couldn't stop smiling…_HIS LYING_! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"You know Sora…you should ask her out…" I smirked

He shook his head and then held it down. "She'd reject me, plus Riku would never let us hang out."

"Riku seems like a handful…"

"He is…he bosses me, Wakka, Tidus and all the other boys. "

"Isn't Wakka a year nine?" I asked…he was in the same class with those bitches Rinoa and Tifa, I would say Lulu but she's nice.

"Yeah but for some strange reason he controls him too…"

I sighed. This dude has power. "Why don't you guys just gang up on him"

Sora lifted his head and smiled. "Oh wow you just gave me the best idea!"

He ran out of my room before you could say 'Kairi' but even if you did he would come back and say 'where'

I sat back on my bed and rested my head on the soft pillow. Wait till I tell Kairi…

**(Next Day) **

I get up wearing my usual yellow dress overalls. I ran downstairs to the dinner table…usually I would expect a plate of steaming pancakes with syrup with baked beans and bacon and eggs on the side seeing as it was Thursday, but all that I found was a shriveled up piece of burnt toast.

"What the hell"

My step dad walked in talking on his phone. Sora walked in staring at the plate in front of him.

"Where's mom"

My step dad put his hand over the phone "She had to go to work early"

"Well you could have at least cooked up something decent!" Sora yelled

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID PUNK KIDS! COOK IT YOURSELF NEXT TIME YOU LAZY PIECES OF SHIT!"

"MAYBE WE WILL!" Sora Shouted

"THAT'S IT, YOUR BOTH GROUNDED!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO" I shouted at him

He started talking on his mobile again, I hit the mobile out of his hand and it flew out the window, I started walking out the door grabbing my school stuff.

"COME BACK HERE" he screamed

I keep walking "NO! You're not my dad, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I slammed the door and started running,

"Selphie" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I turned around, Tidus? "Hey Tidus what are you doing down here?"

He smiled walking towards me. "I uh…walk this way to school."

I smiled and ran over to him, "Cool" I held his hand. He blushed, I couldn't help my self, I was worried what he would do if I held his hand…even though I did still feel guilty for reading his diary. His face was a really deep pink…

"Are you ok Tidus…" I said looking in to his deep blue eyes.

"Umm…why are you holding my hand…" he smiled…

I blushed…I was hoping he wasn't going to question me…what was I going to say… my face turned a little disappointed "Don't you…want me too?"

"No…No… I do it's just…" He looked forward escaping my eyes

We stayed silent I let go of his hand and walked off faster to school. _You're so stupid Selphie I swear why did you have to do that… _I didn't argue with the little voice in side of my mind this time I was so stupid…

I looked behind me, glancing at Tidus his eyes on the ground. He then looked back up at me…I stared at him for a moment still walking then a looked forward again giving a big sigh…

I really thought…

I started running; I didn't want to be in his sight…

Until I bumped into some one

"Riku…"

He growled at me… "Watch where you're going geek!" He pushed me and I banged my head on the hard brick wall…

I got up rubbing my head…

**(In Class) **

I sat there writing my notes down…again me, Kairi and Yuffie sat at the back. Tidus sitting in front of me would give me occasionally looks…Sora sat next to him…Rikku was away…I saw him this morning but he never came back…

A tall boy in year nine walked into the class room giving the teacher a note…

"Dear miss Kinky, please excuse Squall, he has been bad…he has been…" She stopped reading out loud and gasped… "Please may he stay with your class for the rest of the day…?" The teacher put the not down…

"You may go sit next to…Sora…I'm sure he can teach you some manners…"

Yuffie sat up…next to Sora was the seat right in front of her. She was almost jumping up and down doing a victory dance but she restrained her self.

Squall dragged himself over to the seat next to Sora…his face lit up when he saw Yuffie. I smiled…they would look so cute together…I still couldn't believe what had happened this morning…I watched as Tidus dug in his bag and pulled out his journal.

I Sat There on my desk…I wonder what he was going to write? A note passed was passed to me…

**_Did you talk to Sora for me? _**

****

- **_Kairi _**

I grabbed my pen…

**_Oh my god you won't believe it… _**

****

**_BRING! _**Went the bell… **(A.N: LOL)**

****

I stopped writing and threw it back to Kairi…she read it and threw it in the bin. "What?'

"I'll tell you outside…" I said…

"Well hurry up me and Yuffie will meet you at the table."

She ran off at the speed of light…literally…

Everyone else ran off…again I was alone…one locker was open…the one next to mine…Kairi was next to me and Yuffie was above so I had no idea who's it was… I looked inside just to find out… There inside was a picture of a very pretty girl with blonde sandy hair that was a little spiked at the tips, her cheeks were a little rosy and her eyes were what was extraordinary… one was a an aqua green and a nice deep sky blue.

She was very pretty…on the picture said

_Will forever miss you, never forget me Tidus, your loving girlfriend, _

__

_Yuna, OxoXoxO _

I gasped this was Tidus's locker…and this was his girlfriend. He had another picture below it, one of him and her hugging. He seemed very happy with her…how was I suppose to compete with that…he seemed really in love…the biggest smile could be seen on his face…

In his locker were note books and text books and his journal and envelope…

I grabbed the envelope and opened it…yes I know I'm such a snoop but I couldn't help my self…I really liked this guy and…I read it thoroughly…

_Dear Ti, _

__

_It's you very dear girlfriend Yuna! It so sad that you are made to move houses…even worse I'm moving too…so we'll be even further apart…I know we were forced to break up, but I will always love you. I hope you will always love me, and never forget about all the fun times we had. At your new school I hope you become as loved there as you were here. I hope you find a girlfriend that loves as much as I did…and takes care of you… _

__

_I want you to study hard that way if you still want to we can meet again some time. But for now, enjoy your school years, don't party to hard and don't make to many mistakes. By the way never smoke pot you know that makes you eyes turn gray when your older. _**(1)**

_Well to close this letter I have made it smell scented by the lovely smell you love so much my Summon Spear perfume. You can put it in your new locker at your new school. I left a photo for you to remember what I look like. We will all miss you but I will the most… _

__

_All my Love, _

__

_Your darling Yuna xXx _

__

She was so pretty and she seemed so kind…it's so sad they had to split…I checked my watch… 12:45…I have 45 minutes until the bell…

I put the letter back in the envelope and into his locker…I toke out his journal…and started reading the first entry…

_12/5/88___

__

_Dear Journal, _

__

_I can't believe I have a Journal! Well it's so good to have something to express my emotions in. Well I love my life…My girlfriend Yuna is the sweetest thing…a lot of boys try to harm her because her eyes are different from most…but I try as hard as I can to protect her. I love her so much…I hope things never change… _

__

_Bye, _

__

_Xx, Tidus _

__

I flipped a couple of pages in…

_3/9/91___

__

_Dear Journal, _

__

_I can't believe what my parents are telling me… where moving houses. I totally burst at them, but I guess it isn't so bad…no wait…it's TERRIBLE! My life was all perfect the next thing I hear were moving houses! I'm going to miss my beloved Yuna…we promised to meet some time when we grow up… _

__

_But I will be separated from her…who's going to protect her…I'll pray for her safety… _

__

_Xx, Tidus _

__

By his words were devastating…I'm such a snoop…but I can't help it…

_4/9/91___

_Dear Journal, _

__

_I can't believe what's happening, Yuna's moving to…she's going to _ _London__ with her cousins and her foster parents…her cousin Rikku also doesn't like the idea but they have to…just as I. She wrote me a letter to keep in my new locker for my new school. It smells like her and it smells so nice… _

__

_I'll miss her we'll be on the other sides of the world…but ill never, ever forget her. Were moving in two days and so is Yuna… _

__

_Xx, Tidus _

__

I flipped a couple more pages…still gasping…

_12/9/91___

__

_Dear Diary, _

__

_I have tears streaming down my face right now…I can't believe what I just heard from Rikku when she called me on her cell phone…she finally got home with only one of her foster parents. The plane had fallen into a turbulence and crashed into heavy trees below, a lot of people didn't survive, her other foster parent died and so did…so did…it hurts so much just to right this…so did Yuna… _

__

_Rikku was crying so hard on the other side…I was the first to know…and It was so hard to accept that she's dead and I can never see her again…all I have is that sweet smelling letter and a couple of lovely photos of her… _

__

_…we promised to meet when were older…we promised to do all fun stuff…I promised to protect her always and make sure no harm comes to her…and I failed…now she's at her grave…dead and I can't even visit that…Rikku called me on the plane…but it was ok…anyway I was hoping the plane would crash to and I would die…why…why take her…the tears won't stop…everything hurts so much…the pain in my chest is unbearable…like my hearts just ripped to shreads… now she's gone…the tears…they won't ever stop…never…please stop…stop the pain…I just want to feel her soft lips against mine…just one last time… _

__

_Yuna, you will always live in my heart…forever…I love you…and always will… _

__

_Yuna… _

__

_Yuna… _

__

_That's all I can think about…all I can write all I cry about…all I cared about… _

__

_Yuna… _

__

_The most beautiful girl I know…I love you and always will…I can't believe you're dead… _

__

_Xx, Tidus…the remembrance of Yuna _

__

Tears rolled down my eyes…after reading that I couldn't believe his girlfriend died…it's just so sad…

I held the diary in one hand standing in front of his locker…I looked at the picture of Yuna…she was so pretty…that must have been so tragic…

I wiped the remanding tears and turned to the recent entry…

_Dear Journal, _

__

_This morning I saw Selphie walking so I called her name to walk together…she seemed so happy to see me. It made me smile… _

__

_We were walking and greeting each other…until she held my hand…her skin was so fine… _

__

I giggled at that comment and stared at my hand for a moment.

_I was so stupid though! I was like 'Why are you holding my hand' At that she looked so disappointed… she was like 'Don't you want me too…all I could say was 'No…no…It's just…' what was I suppose to do? Tell her how I feel…no way… _

__

_She let go and ran off…I'm so stupid! I wish I could just hold her hands…I don't know why I had to be so stupid…Grrr…I have to go… _

__

_Xx, Tidus _

__

I closed the journal and popped it back in his locker…I smelt the picture…wow it did smell so nice…I closed it tightly and ran out…

I ran to the table where the girls were…

"Toke you long enough…" Yuffie smirked at me…

"So Selphie…you were going to tell me what happened when you talked to Sora?" She said looking over me, with her hands on her hips. Yuffie just stared at me blankly biting into her Chicken burger.

"Oh yeah…guess what he said…" **(2)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(1) Oh it is true…about the smoking pot thing…NAH JOKES! It's fine so get high as much as you want…now I'm joking…it's all true… **

**(2) I thought it was time for some torture :P **

**Have you guys ever noticed that in one of the Final Fantasy 10 pictures you see Tidus staring at Yuna and his eyes are a golden brown and then there's another photo of him with Blue eyes and another of him with green!!! What is up with that???? So if the eyes change don't blame me dudettes! **

**Sorry for the late update… **

**To make up for it… **

**KHdreamer:** Thanks! The "Yeah well…I'm a bitch I got class, mess with me I'll kick you ass to all the hoes that think there cool just remember that bitches rule." Is not mine but the second one is cause my friend put that in her name so I wanted to make fun of it and I'm like… 'why not put it in my story!'

**yuffiegal23:** Hunt me down? Does that mean with guns? :P……XD

**mangagakaz:** Soz I just got confused! Awesome minds think a like :P

**Tifas-love90:** Yeah it's true! All I ever see is Tifa or Rinoa the bad people but c'mon seriously there just the best people for it!!! - And Lulu is different :P Plus Rinoa and Tifa being bitches are important parts of the story I would say but like it would be a huge spoiler :P Sorry about it though…:( could you ever forgive me… _(Does puppy dog eyes)_…I av a flower for ou… **(Not real spelling mistakes) **

**Forever-FallenAngel: **Amazing? Oh you're so sweet!!!

**Rainisky:** I do it to everyone :P Happy now? Sora's nice :P

**beserkergoddess**: The story rules cause Selphie does! :P

**mallll s2 senad :'( :** Update Sooner? I kinda let you down there didn't I?

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews that match this awesome story…according to Forever-FallenAngel :P **

**By the way Sugar coated Cherries if your reading…I have changed my email address to **

**Ok then people I hope your all happy… sorry for the late update but hey they rhyme :P Im turning year 10 so like I have exams and shit…IM JUST PLAYING WITH YA!!! I'm not year 10 :P not yet… **

**Well, Toodles! **

**--Rush-- **

**Oh my god! You win a million dollars for pressing the little purple button on the bottom left of this page and writing a really nice comment!!! :P **

_(May not be real)_


	4. Play with it

**Hey again… **

**Umm yeah sorry for the short chappie but like…I thought you guys haven't had an update in ages…nothing much to say so on to the story… **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Selphie POV) **

Kairi stared at me waiting for me to continue…

"Well?"

"Umm…" I muttered…she waited eagerly…Yuffie stared at me gently munching on her sand which…

_"Don't tell but I can trust you…"_

The voice of Sora appeared in my head…should I? I can't… _but he will thank you_…No…he should tell her him self…he said he had a plan…_yes but it's better if you do it! _SHUT UP…Jesus man…where did you come from…_your head_…

"Selphie?" She looked at me… "What did he say…"

Kairi's mouth formed into a U shape and Yuffie stared at me blankly, SHE EVEN STOPPED CHEWING!!! :P

"He…he said…" I paused as I stared at Kairi she was so happy should I tell her… "He said…he said…he said nothing…he ignored me as usual! You know how they are!" I giggled! I stared at her as her face dropped…

"O…"

"Heh…" she sat down next to Yuffie who had continued munching on her Sandwhich which was nearly finished…

_Vweeeettt _**(What ever a whistle sounds like) **

I looked between the heads of Yuffie and Kairi and behind the tree was Tidus and Sora…

"Umm…dudette's I'm like…going to the loo…"

"Kay…" They both said…

I ran past them and to the tree… "What are you guys doing?"

"Remember the plan I was going to tell you…you know how I said I liked Kairi…" I stared at Tidus… "Don't worry he knows…well so we don't have to be mean to you guys we decided to hook Riku up with Yuffie!"

I almost choked on that comment… I started gagging at the thin air… "Are you ok?" Tidus asked…

"How the hell are you going to make him like her?"

"Well you see…he already does but like…you know…you have to talk to her and make her like Riku…" He nodded…

"That's the worst idea I ever heard! And anyway she already likes some one else! Hang on a minute…If Riku likes Yuffie…and You like Kairi…then Tidus likes…"

"…Kairi…! I like Kairi…" He blushed…I knew he was lying…Sora rolled his eye's…

"Oh…" I stared down at the ground trying to make him feel bad…I heard im gulp and Sora push him slightly…

"Yeah so you think you can do that?" Sora asked me…

"I don't know…like I said she already likes some one else…and he seems to like her back…but…I guess…I could try talking to her…" I smiled…I walked back to the desk…

Sora slapped Tidus on the head "You idiot…"

--

"What did they want?" Yuffie asked now slurping on her drink. Kairi carving some words on the wooden table…

"Umm…I know you wont like what they said Yuffie…" I mumbled she stared at me…

"What did they say?" She said slurping on her drink again…

"They want to hook you up with Riku…"

Yuffie spat out the juice from her mouth all over Kairi… "Aww…you little sick bitch!!!!" Kairi ran to the toilets…

"WHAT!" She creamed making almost everyone turn a glance to her…

"Ok, ok hear me out please!" She sat back…and listened "Alright you see Riku likes you…you know, Sora likes Kairi and shit but…"

"He does!" She smiled…

"Yes…see if you hooked up with Riku then we could be popular and Kairi could spend time with Sora and he could be nice to me, and I can spend time with…yeah and then you could be well we would all be popular!" I grinned…

"I don't know…I'm really into Squall…" she mumbled…I sighed and put on my puppy dog eyes… "Aww man not the eyes…Grrr…ok fine!" She gave in…yes! "Where's Riku…"

I thought I remembered that… "He's not here…"

She let out a sigh of relief…

"I'm back…did I miss anything…" Kairi said sitting down…

Me and Yuffie exchanged glances… "Nope just the same shit"

--

We sat in class period…six…this was just getting boring and more boring by the minute… the door swung open and Riku walked in…he toke the seat in front of Yuffie which was next to Sora. **(If you understand :P)** Squall hadn't come back to class that time which made Yuffie quite upset for three reasons. One, Squall wasn't here, two, she new now that Riku was back she would have to act mushy around him and try to flirt, and three, SQUALL WASN'T HERE!! **:'(**

**(Yuffie POV) (No explanations here man…) **

I sat at my desk twiddling my thumbs…I knew it would come, I knew it would come…then it happened…Selphie nudged on my arm…I tried to ignore her, she did it again only harder I ignored her again…this time she did one of those electric shot thingies where they put the finger in your hips on both sides…I bit my lips and ignored her…she frowned…and sat quietly back down…YES! Mission Success!

He next thing I knew I felt her jump on my shoulders! "YUFFIE YOU DEAF LITTLE BITCH!!!" She yelled on my ear…I screamed…

"Miss Tilmitt sit down right now!" Selphie looked at her blankly and sat back down… but she leaned to my ear…

"Yuffie stop ignoring me you know you have o do this…" she whispered very softly…

"What? Make me…" I growled…

"If you don't, I'll tell Squall you like him…" She said smirking…

I bit my lip… "You wouldn't…"

She nodded… "Oh, I would trust me…he and cloud are best friends so I'll be seeing him like when…umm let me think…how about after school when I get home…" God she was such a little black mailer…

"Fine…" I stood up from my chair…the teacher was now sitting down with her face in a book. The whole class was making noise so she must be in that book a lot…

well I slowly walked o the side of Riku…he looked up at me…

"Sorry to bother you Riku but…umm…could you help me with this question." I put my hand on the back of his neck and stood behind him trying to point the questions. He answered them correctly, I pulled a chair to sit beside him with my hand still on the back of his neck. I stroked them a little…I can't believe I'm doing this…I felt him shiver…but I knew he liked it…

I guess it wasn't that bad…it felt fun playing with his mind…I stroked it around trying to make it tickle, I felt him shiver again as he tried to explain the answer… I moved them up to his hair stroking and playing with it…his long silver hair… I toke my hand away and stood up… "Thanks…" I said getting back to my seat…

I could see on his face he was left with shock, I knew I was in shock too…I saw Selphie next to me, she was laughing so hard that nothing could come out…she was about to fall off her chair…I just stared at her and frowned as Sora looked back and gave us a thumbs up…

"What was all that about Yuffie?" Kairi asked me…

I shrugged… "Don't worry about it…" She frowned and turned back to Sora in front of her…

Grrr… I'm so going to get Selphie just you wait…

--

**(Selphie POV) **

I ran home after school, laughing non stop on the way…bumping into Riku again… I expected him to bang my head in the wall again…

"Oh sorry Selphie…" He said smiling then walking away…I stared at him as he continued walking…he smiled and he wasn't mean…I smirked…it worked…

I ran home again and this time ran to Sora's room… "SORA!!! I bumped into Riku…" I puffed…

"Oh shit…what happened did he do something awful…" He moaned getting up to

help me… I pushed him away…

"No actually quite the opposite?" At this Sora was totally confused… "See I bumped into him and usually I would expect him to push me out of the way but this time, he smiled and said sorry…" Sora's mouth dropped…

"Are you telling me that what Yuffie did worked…?" I nodded… "Wow…"

"I know…" I turned to leave his room…

"Hey Selphie I have an idea…why don't we all go to the amusement park…tomorrow…I go with Kairi, if I have the guts to ask her, like you said I should try it sometime and Yuffie goes with Riku if you can talk to her about it…" It seemed like a good idea…

I sighed… "What about me…"

His smile faded… "Umm…you could go with Tidus he won't mind…if you ask him…just tell him the plan…"

"Umm…ok…" Inside I was jumping up and down…

I skipped down to the phone…and dialed Yuffie's number…

"Hello…"

**(Yuffie will be italic underlined and Selphie will be in bold for now…) **

**"Hey it's Selphie" **

__

_"Oh, hey what's up?"_

**"I just wanted to let you know…that were all going to the amusement park…" **

__

_"Oh cool! I'll be there…" _

**"Well there is one thing…" **

_I heard her sigh… "What's that?" _

**"You see…Sora's going with Kairi…" **

_"Oh so you want to go with me…" _

**"No actually…I'm going with Tidus…I still have to ask him…but we need you to go with Riku…" **

_She gasped… "HELL NO!!!" _

**"PLEASE YUFFIE!" **

__

_"Why should I? We don't even know if this is even working!" _

**"Actually on the way home I bumped into him and he said sorry and smiled…" **

There was silence…

_"Really…" _

**"Yep so we will be popular in no time…" **

_"Well ok then…but you owe me big…and I mean BIG…I mean bigger then the empire state building…" _

**"Whatever man See ya…"** I said hanging up.

**(Ok it's over now :P) **

I picked up the phone again and dialed Tidus's number…

"Hello…" the muffled voice spoke…

"Hello may I speak to Tidus?"

"Speaking…"

"Huh…oh hey…" I had no idea what to say…

"Who's this?" He sounded confused…I possibly should have said who I was first!

"It's Selphie…"

There was silence…he didn't say anything…

"Hello…"

"Oh umm sorry I was just umm…yeah what's up?"

"Nothing much…why…"

I was just wondering what are you doing tomorrow?" I stuttered…

Nothing I guess…Why man?"

I stayed silent… then sighed…might as well get to the point…

"Do you want to go to the Amusement park with me?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Like I said sorry for the short chappie but you guys deserved an update :P even though you didn't deserve this cliffhanger actually…you guys think you know what his going to say but trust me… **

**Uh ok den…I think I'll stop now…before I spoil the whole story… **

**Just tell them their gunna find out anyway… **

**SHUT UP! **

**No you shut up…I think? **

**Mad man you have a split personality what a freak… **

**Did I say SHUT UP!! **

**Please can't you too agree for once? **

**NO!!!! **

**O.o that was a conversation between my self… -cough- walks away slowly, slowly into a mental hospital… X.X **

**Forever-FallenAngel:** Thanks for spoiling the plot :P don't worry she may be a snoop but she keeps a lot of promises…maybe not all but most :P

**CYZ **

**Shelly **


	5. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**Hey guys little reminder below… **

**Guys please remember this is PG 13…so excuse my language and profanity… I know most of you are ether 10, 11, 12, and then 13 so I'm just saying don't tell your mother :P If this continues I might put the rating higher…so please do not I repeat… DO NOT report me… **

**Thanks and onto the story…but reading this does come at a price Lemme see…about reviewing munny that's how much. Did that make sense? Worse joke…EVER… :P **

**Just review when your finished reading please! Thank you! :P **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**(Selphie POV) **

There was silence he hadn't replied…

"Uhh…you still there…"

"I'm sorry…what was the question again?"

"Umm…would you like to go to the amusement park with me?" I shyly asked…I knew I was blushing that's why I was so glad it was over the phone…

"Huh…like…you mean on a…date…"

"Well…sort of…you see it was Sora's plan to get Riku and Yuffie closer, and so he's going with Kairi and he told me to go with you…if you want to that is…"

There was silence again…

"yeah sure…" he said faintly…

"Umm…well ok then I'll see you there…"

"See you…"

I went to say good bye again but he had quickly hung up…he seemed angry at me or something…

I turned the lights off and TV and then went to bed.

Why did he seem upset? _He's mad at you!_ Did he find out I had been reading his Journal? _Maybe!_ Did he suspect someone had been threw his locker…did he think it was me…did he know it was me? I turned to the clock… two am!!! I yawned and went to sleep… _kids these days so hard to control there minds but I will…_

_Someday… _

--

**(At school…the next day…) **

It was lunchtime, my favorite day…As usual Yuffie munched on her sand which… Kairi was looking so upset; she had a cold sore on her lip she got one ever so often… and apparently another one came…everyone noticed this, only some didn't care like me, Yuffie and Sora.

"Ha the little munchkin has another cold sore…" Rinoa said walking up to us…

Kairi frowned at her…

"Stop sucking cocks geek because it's starting to make your lips deformed…" Rinoa laughed at her and so did nearly everyone else…

Kairi looked like she was going to cry…I couldn't let her do this…

"If that's true then why isn't it happening to you lips!" I said to her…** (1)** She stopped laughing…this happened all the time so it was like a daily show to them… there were little 'Ooo's' and a couple of 'I wouldn't take that' in the crowd.

"Do something Tifa, they always have a come back!" Rinoa whispered in Tifa's ear…

Tifa walked up to Yuffie and slapped the sand which out of her hand which landed on the floor… she placed a finger on her lips… "Oops…"

I slapped my forehead… now she's in for it…

Yuffie frowned at her as she stared at the sand which on the ground… she looked back at Tifa with a deep frown… Tifa was laughing her head off… at that moment Yuffie pounced on her and grabbed her hair…Tifa fell to the ground with Yuffie on top of her…

Yuffie grabbed her hair…pulling chunks out, she slapped her on the left cheek… "That's for my friends…" she slapped her on the right cheek… "That's for my sandwich…" she punched her in eye… "That's for me…" she stood up of Tifa and jumped on her tits… **(2)** "And that…that's for being so darn slutty…"

Tifa was rolling on the ground in pain…I didn't blame her…never mess with Yuffie and her food…but Yuffie wasn't finished yet…

She grabbed the disgusting sandwich on the floor…and the poor defenseless Tifa screaming in pain of her tits… Yuffie bent over and opened Tifa's mouth and stuffed the sand, dirt and bug infested sandwich into Tifa's mouth…

"There…imagine it's a dick…" Yuffie said standing up. "…and if you tell on me, everyone will know you're nothing more then a dibby dobber." At that Yuffie walked away…

Kairi got up and chased after her…I got up and stared at Tifa who was about too cry…glad it wasn't me…I remember once I she was laughing and then I hit the spaghetti of her fork onto the floor, she didn't hurt me that much cause I'm her friend, she just stabbed me in the butt, not too hard…but I can still feel the pain when I sit…

I ran after Yuffie, who was now red all over…

"Wow Yuffie that was amazing!" I said jumping in front of her…

"I'd say!!!" Kairi yelled…we slapped us all a hi five…

She stopped walking. "Do you think she'll tell?"

I shrugged…Kairi shook her head "After what you told her I don't think so…"

We stayed silent I knew we were all thinking about the fight… Yuffie smiled "I know one thing that will cheer me up!" She reached into her bag…and she pulled out…a…sandwich… I sweat dropped…

She munched happily on it "Aways hab to hab a spare…" She said with a mouth full. She then swallowed the sandwich as she say Riku walk to wards us.

"Hey this is your chance Yuffie…" I whispered to her…

"Do I have too…I told you I only have feeling for…you know who…" I frowned at her… "Alright chillax already…"

Riku walked past our table she stopped him by grabbing onto his arm…she let out a deep sigh as he stared at her…

"Riku…would you like to go to the amusement park with me?" She gulped so hard…I knew she didn't want to do this…I guess it wasn't right to make her…

He stared at her… "Are you serious…" I was confused and by the look on Yuffie's face I could tell she was too. Was that a serious for 'Are you serious I'd love too!' or 'Are you serious, like I'd ever go out with you…' she nodded…

"Yeah of course…" He smiled… "I'll call you ok…"

She shook her head… "Nah, I'll call you…"

He walked away. "Selphie we'll do a three way chat kay cause I can't do this alone."

Kairi stared at us… "Guys…I feel like you're keeping something from me…" Me and Yuffie exchanged glances… "…There's something that you're not telling me…" Yuffie gave me a glance and before I new it she had bolted round the corner… I went to follow her but Kairi grabbed my arm… "Tell me Selphie!"

"Uhh…Sora's behind you!" I said pointing behind her…

"Uh, uh I ain't falling for that one, as cute as he is I'm not going to fall for that…"

"…As cute as who is?" …

Kairi let go of my arm, she turned around to look straight into Sora's eyes…

---

I bolted round the corner to Yuffie. Her face was all pink, but her face had a faint smile…she loved what she had done but didn't looked to please about what would happen…

She turned to me and smiled then gave me hug.

"I'm so proud of my self, Selphie!" She smiled happily…

"Well you can't be proud of your self with out Selphie…"

She pulled out of the hug and looked me in the eye with the "What the " look "Selphie you really have to learn to spell and make sense…"

"Eh…"

We sat down on the ground…and picked up little rocks throwing them at the fence…

Rinoa walked round the corner followed with nearly the whole school, from the building and stood in front of the sitting Yuffie… Yuffie slowly stood up… "What do you want?"

"I want you to cry…I want you to fall, quiver and cry…cry to your mommy, cry to your friends and just hide like the geek you are…" Rinoa said frowning at her…I stared…this wasn't going to end up good…

Yuffie didn't say anything… "Look Rinoa she had it coming and so do you…she got her comeuppance and you should better watch out." Yuffie turned around and started to walk away… we always had a way to make her look bad, but Rinoa wasn't threw with her yet…

She spun Yuffie around and punched her on the nose… I wasn't really expecting her to be the punching type… Yuffie held her nose to stop it from bleeding… she then stood on her feet…which was bad cause she had high heels…Yuffie fell to the floor, Rinoa kicked her on the ground all Yuffie could do was lie helplessly…

Squall who was attracted by the crowd…looked to see what was going on…saw Yuffie being kicked on the ground… he couldn't let Rinoa do this…another kick…he had to stop it, he had too! Two more kicks… he ran in and shoved Rinoa away, she skidded on the dirt ground getting a few scratches…

**(Sudden Yuffie POV) **

"Are you okay?" He said kneeling helping me up…

"No…my nose feels broken and I can't walk, those heels are sharp…" he stared at me…

"What are you doing Squall?" Rinoa said standing up…

"What are you doing beating kids up?" He yelled at her…

"Well she bet up Tifa?" she pointed at me…Squall threw me a glance then looked back to Rinoa,

"Well I bet she deserved it…now get out of here!" he said shooing her off… "GO! SHOO! Get lost!!!"

She walked up to him… till they were face to face…she slapped him across the face, she then ran off. He knelt back to me "You're very brave, you didn't cry…"

"Mhm…"

"How we going to get you to sick bay if you can't walk?" he said thinking…

before I knew it he put his hands around my waist and lifted me up till he was carrying me like they do in weddings,

"Put your arm around my neck…" he told me…

"What? Why?" I blushed a slight pink as I saw Selphie stare at me with a smirk.

"For support of course…" I did as I was told… as he carried me everything just seemed perfect…I looked and saw Tifa on the table crying holding her tits in pain, Rinoa comforting her…Tidus suddenly approached Selphie she smiled…goddamn it I wish I knew what he said! The sky was blue and bright sun…Sora and Kairi hugging…Sora and Kairi hugging???

I started squirming and Squall accidentally let go making me land on the ground, I passed out.

---

I woke up in the sick bay… Squall was lying asleep on the other bed as Selphie and Kairi sat in seats…

I rubbed my eyes and sat up and stared at squall "What is he doing here?"

"He was determined to stay."

The nurse came in, "You too can go back to class now."

"Aww…what about him?" Kairi wined…

"Well he can go when he wakes up…" they pouted there lips and stormed out and I giggled…

The nurse walked out and closed the door…

I stood up and sat on the bed Squall was on…I laid down next to him and put his arm around me, not caring what I was doing…before I knew it I fell asleep too.

**(Normal POV) **

Squall finally woke up…something between his arms…something unexpected…Yuffie, the cute warm little girl… he hugged her tightly and fell asleep with a deep smile…

--

**(Selphie POV walking home…) **

"But today was awesome!!!" I yelled… "So Kairi what happened with you and Sora…" I smirked…

"Us too are going out…" I smiled and so did Yuffie…

"I knew you too would! I knew you liked him and he liked you!" I punched her softly on the shoulder…

"Why didn't you tell me!" She whined I promised not too…

Everything was quiet for a minute… "Oh ok Selphie what about you and Tidus huh! What did he say!!!"

"Nothing!!!"

"Fess up sunshine!!!" She smirked…

"He just said he was excited about the trip to the amusement park tomorrow…" I smiled…

"That doesn't sound like nothing Selphie!!!"

"It's nothing!!!"

"If I guy can't help but tell you he's excited about spending time with you then he's mad for you" She smirked…

"SHUT UP" I said… shoving her softly…

That's when we relised that Yuffie hadn't said anything for the past 10 minutes. All she was doing was walking very girly and giggling a lot…also appeared to be biting her bottom lip every 10 seconds too…it was too freaky…

"What's up with you Yuffie? You're all…I dunno…mushy…"

She smiled softly and said nothing…

"Tell us!" Kairi cried!

"Fine…" she smiled strongly this time it was way freaky…

We stared at her…

"I'm…I'm going out with Squall…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**I always end it with a cliffhanger! **

**(1) This was at school with my friends. The boys where teasing my friend because she got another cold sore, she got one every now and then… they were like "Stop sucking cocks Michelle, your mouth is getting deformed… she didn't say anything so I just popped in and went "Well if that's true then why isn't it happening to your mouth?" and the 'Ooo's and 'I wouldn't take that was said but my friend… lol **

**(2) Ouch…that hurts…if you're a girl with tits lemme guess you were possibly holding on to them tightly…I was too when I was writing this… **

**Well here's a nice chapter…at least I thinks it's nice… **

**You're the reader you tell me!! :P **

**--Shelly-- **


	6. Author Note:

**Dear readers, **

_Man you must be so mad at me for not updating and I'm so am I! You see everything is gone like all my stories and parts that I have updated unfinished but there was a lot and it's taking me a while to try and remember what I wrote and all my pieces so I have to go to fan fiction and pick up every chapter and stick it back on word… And I'm very sorry…I'm quite upset cause we got a new computer and all my files are gone :( everything…WAHH…but of course I naturally thought of my stories first…. _

__

_So when I get time too I will update my stories again and when I can be stuffed seeing as I did upodate it just didn't post it yet…but they will be back just went for a quick holiday. _

__

_And don't worry about the Christmas special now… _

**Angel-shellz **


	7. Treat Riku right Yuffie

**I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED **

**(A group of people wave there hands in the air singing thank god) **

**Ok on to the story and enough with my blabbering… **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Selphie POV) **

Me and Kairi exchanged glances…

"Are you kidding me Yuffie?" I whimpered… "If Rinoa finds out your totally dead…"

"Like I don't know that already…but he said he'll dump her today after school…" She sighed…

We stared at the foot path…there was one thing I still wanted to know…

"So Kairi…explain all the deets!" I squealed…

"Deets?" They both said looking confused.

"Deets? Details? Dah!" I said smaking my head…

"Oh well ok then…"

**-- **

****

**Scene with Sora and Kairi (Kairi POV) **

_"Uhh…Sora's behind you!" I said pointing behind her… _

__

_"Uh, uh I ain't falling for that one, as cute as he is I'm not going to fall for that…" _

__

_"…As cute as who is?" … I turned around and sure enough Sora was standing there…I bit my lip I turned around to look at Selphie…but she had already gone…I turned a slight pink. _

__

_"Ah…no one…" I blushed… _

__

_"Oh…you were talking about some guy…" He said looking at the ground… "I'll uhh…go then…" _

__

_"No wait don't go…" I said grabbing his arm… "Why'd you want to tell me…" _

__

_He sighed…he was fidgeting with his own fingers "I…I…" My heart was pounding…what was he going to say…was he…no way…I gulped…will he…he sighed again… "Kairi I came to tell you if you want to go to the amusement park…" _

__

_I sighed… "Oh…ok…" Damn he had to ask me. For that Riku thing… _

__

_"But not as a fake double date for the Riku plan…as…a real date…" He smiled his cheeks turned a bright red… _

__

_"Is this for real…" I said rubbing my head as I stared at the ground… _

__

_"…but it's ok if you don't want to…I understand…" he said…his face fell and he sighed… _

__

_"No don't go…please…" I grabbed his arm and didn't let go…I slid my hand down his arm till we were holding hands…he smiled faintly staring at our hands I smiled back… _

__

_"Does…that mean you'll go…" _

__

_I blushed a bit… "Id love too…" _

__

_He let go of my hand and gave me a hug… _

__

_-- _

**(Back Selphie POV) **

"And that pretty much it…"

"So you happy now Kairi…" I smirked at her…

"Totally!" She sighed… "I especially can't wait for tomorrow"

"And I bet Yuffie can't wait to go out with Riku…" I teased her…

"Get lost! Your lucky I'm doing this for you…" she snapped… she frowned and then had an evil face happened to appear…I didn't like it…it was creepy. "Well Selphie while I was being carried to the sick bay I had happened to notice…" I could tell this wasn't going right… "I saw Tidus walk up to you…what did he say…because you seemed to be very happy" She smirked…She and Kairi waited for an answer…

I blushed… "He…he didn't say anything…"

"Sure he didn't…" She turned around and toke something out of her back pack… she held my favorite plushie from my room. My favourite little bunny rabbit with the demented eyes and a tongue sticking out of its mouth it seemed cute to me.

"Gasp!" I put my hand over my mouth… "How'd you get that…"

"I've been in your room and I thought it might come in handy one day!"

"Grr…" I tried to snatch it out of her hand… I sighed… "He…he just wanted to talk to me…"

"And…what did he say…" She said waving the small plushie in front of my face. I tried to snatch it again but she was to fast. I sighed…

"…and since last night…I had to ask him to the amusement park for the plan…I just wanted to know if he was upset…and he said it was because it was 2:00 in the morning so I was just happy he wasn't mad…" I explained…

she looked disappointed… "That's it? That's all you were hiding… pffft…" she threw me the bunny and I hugged it tightly and stuffed it in the bag.

"Well I'm here see you guys tommorow." I waved to them…

--

I ran up stairs to Sora's room as usual he was here before me because sometimes he gets a ride from squall because his popular plus Cloud is best friends with Squall…and so forth.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug… "So I heard you did it…you finally asked her out…"

"Yeah at first I wasn't sure because I heard her talk about some guy? So…I was less confident but it's still cool that she's coming but im not sure if I want to like her if she's not into me…"

I almost burst out laughing when I heard this…actually I did… "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!"

"Whats so funny?"

"You dummy she was talking about you!" I said patting his back… "Chillax next time ok! Anyway for your efforts I have something for you…the thing that you love the most…" I ran out of his room and hid something behind my back.

"What is it?"

I toke it out from my back and pushed it onto his face… "A picture of Kairi!!!" It wasn't really a good picture…she hates pictures and she had her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes and she was telling me too get lost.

"Enjoy…"

----

**The thing you've all been waiting for! (Drum roll) **

**Amusment Park DAY!!! **

**Will be on in the next chappie… **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**Just kidding :P **

**---- **

**(Selphie POV) **

I woke up cheerfully…I got changed into my normal yellow dress brushed my hair and my teeth and washed my face and all that.

I peeked into Sora's room… he was running every where…

"Chill Sora what's wrong?" I said standing at the door way…

"I have no idea what to wear…"

"Chill… I bet Kairi is having the same exact problem… "Just where what ever you feel good in…I'm sure she'll love you either way."

--

After 30 minutes Kairi arrived…

**(Kairi POV) **

"Hey Selp…" I said sitting on the couch…

"Sup…you can just watch some TV for a min if you want…"

"Can I please go to the toilet…" Selphie rolled her eyes…

"Look…Kairi if you want to go visit Sora you may, I've gotta finish doing my hair…" Selphie said walking into the bath room. I walked up stairs…to Sora's room and knocked on his door. I breathed…

"What do you want Selphie?" He yelled…

"Umm…" I mumbled, the door flew open…

"Kairi…you're here early…" he said blushing… "What brings you here?"

"Actually I'm here early and I came here to see you…" I blushed…I saw him blush back and let out a smile.

"I like what your wearing…" Sora marked walking into his bathroom.

"Thanks I like your…Pants?" That was pretty much all he was wearing just pants and maybe socks but no shirt…it wasn't a bad site…

"Oh…uh…can you fetch me a shirt, your choice just going to brush my teeth and have a quick shower…" he said watching me…

"Yeah…sure…" I smiled sweetly at him…he smiled back giving me a hug before I walked out of the bathroom.

I wasn't quite sure what shirt to get him. I saw a really cool red sweater I wonder what he would look like wearing it. I pulled out a black shirt with some sort of blue figure on it wasn't sure what but some sort of heart or some thing? I though it looked cool…I placed it on the bed.

I sat on the bed as I heard the water running. I checked in his mirror to see if I still looked ok…there was a smudge of black ink on my neck how did that get there? It barely noticeable but I had to wipe it off…I checked his draw for some tissues…there were so many scraps…

Bracelets, photos, bubble gum, papers and notes chains and money. I toke the chain it was shiny and looked old but it was so bright like brand new…it had a crown at the end it was very pretty…why he never wore it…I put it my pocket…

I picked up the photos…

There was one of him, Riku and Tidus…it looked like a recent photo…then there was one of Riku and him fighting with water guns…then on of his whole family…then one of Selphie I flipped to the last one…

It was a picture of me… I shouldn't be surprised but this was a picture when that day Selphie had brought her new camera to school. Like six months ago? How the hell did he get this? I blushed a bit…what a bad picture…

I heard the door click open…I shoved most of the pictures back in the draw…I didn't know though that one had fallen under the bed.

"Did you get my shirt?" He asked wiping his back…

"Yeah…" I picked up the shirt and held it in front of him…he looked shock for a moment…he was speechless…

"Where did you find that…"

"In your draw under you red sweater." I mumbled… "You'll wear it right."

He hesitated for a moment. I could tell…he didn't want to wear the shirt…why?

"Yeah…of course…" He said putting the shirt on.

"Oh and I found this…" Some how he knew what I was going to show him was going to be bad? But I don't know how? I toke out the chain neck lace…and showed it to him… "It's so cool why don't you wear it?" I smiled…

He was speechless… "Where did you find this stuff? I dunno…but…for you I guess…" his words faded and I put it around his neck…

He looked so hot… I grabbed his hand and led him down stairs.

"SELPHIE!!!" I called…

Selphie walked out from the bath room… speechless…

"What do you think?" Kairi said…

Selphie coughed…trying to keep her laughter in…but failing terribly… "What the hell did you do?"

"I think he looks hot." Sora smiled with that comment…

"As if!" she rolled her eyes…

**(Back to Selphie POV) **

The door banged… "I'll get it…" I said walking to the door as Kairi walked beside me. I open the door there was Yuffie and Riku…

"Hey Selph, Kai…" Yuffie Mumbled…

Riku was holding onto her hand… Yuffie appeared to be smiling but I knew it was fake… "Take a seat…" I ushered them to the lounge room. Yuffie rushed to the seat so she didn't have to hold Riku's hand…Riku was shocked at this…

"Hehehe sore legs…" She giggled into a sad fade…

Riku sat next to her, she shoved a bit more to the end and placed her arm on the arm rest and leaned on it... but she didn't escape from Riku he just shoved closer… In spite…she gave him a hug? She looked at us all while we watched in silent…

She mimed with her lips 'Get me out of this' I pretended not to understand…Yuffie frowned…and swiped her finger past her throat in a threatening way.

"OK! Yuffie I need you to help make the yummy drinks you make." I shouted as they broke apart…

"No probs…" Yuffie jumped up and ran threw to the kitchen, leaving Riku on the couch…alone…

"Hey I just realized something?" Sora muttered… "Somone's missing…"

"Tidus!" I ran up to the door way and gave him a hug uncontrollably. I suddenly realized what I did and pulled away…he stared at me and shock while the others smirked…I blushed a bright pink…

"uhh…come in…" I blushed…Tidus walked in and sat next to Riku on the couch he seemed to be smiling…

"So Riku…how's 'nudge, nudge, wink, wink' Yuffie?" with that Riku moved away to the other side but Tidus just followed him… "C'mon, c'mon you can tell me!"

Yuffie came out from the kitchen holding trays to drinks, maybe my house but I aloud her to have access to everything.

"I guess we should go…The Amusement Parks not going to be open all day…" Kairi said being careful to hold Sora's hand behind there backs so no one would see…but everyone could…well maybe not Riku…

I grabbed Tidus's hand without thinking and ran out side to the bus stop…Kairi linked arms with Sora…and Yuffie just stood there… "Should we go…" Sighed Riku…

"Yeah…" Yuffie said running to where we were…leaving Riku by him self…he sighed before closing the door behind him…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Ok I'm aware that this maybe a pathetic attempt for a chapter but I thought you guys deserved something for the waiting so long… now the next adverture will actually be the Amusement park and TRUST ME it will be worth the wait! **

**You know it might not even be a very long wait because im so eager to right the next chapter… but that's what I said last time…umm…anyway you can shortage your waiting time by reviewing… **

**Plus I'm aware of my other stories not being updated I really should start updating them too because I promised people I would have a happy ending up soon for If your not the one and I really should make a second chapter for When one lets it all go… so that may be another reason why I don't update much…and we just had Christmas so iv still got pressies to try… **

**Oh and I already know that how many times I change the POV can be a bit confusing! Sorry about that… **

**Well please review and what you think and the next chappy will be up soon! Cyz Chaps! **

**-Shelly- **

_Win a million dollars by pressing the purple button below_


	8. Trouble 4 amusement

**Hey ok I updated lets all bless for joy…………..ok you can stop now! Lets just read the chappie! **

**About the sudd en change of POVS I will try to reduce it but seeing as it's the adventure in the amusement park it will be a bit hard. But I will try… **

**SO ON YA GO! **

**(Selphie POV) **

We waited at the bus stop for the bus. Kairi sat at the further side with Sora next to her…Tidus next to him me next to Tidus and I waited for Yuffie as she next to me…Riku softly sat next to her, she shoved closer to me. Riku was just there in confusion…Riku moved closer to her…she jumped up…

"Look here it comes!" She said… I looked at Riku…the poor guy…

We all stood up as the bus stopped we climbed in and paid…known of us would expect the guys would pay for us. We all sat at the back like we did on the bus stop only Yuffie sat squashed on the side next to me and Riku sat by him self on the seat in front of us.

I stared at Yuffie who lent on her arm staring out the window and then looked at Riku who was fiddling with his fingers, looking at Yuffie from time to time. I felt a rush of guilt all of a sudden…I knew today wasn't going to be good.

We finally arrived…

I saw Kairi draped around Sora as I held hands with Tidus…while Yuffie walked fast with Riku practically running after her…

"Yuffie wait up…" He called, she just kept running ahead of him. We all got our tickets paying for ourselves…Yuffie just walked straight in ignoring the ticket person telling her to get a ticket… "Yuffie!" Riku yelled again…

The ticket man patted him on the back. "Your going to have to pay for her you know…" Riku reached out of his pocket…

I ran up to Yuffie… "Yuffie what's the matter…"

She turned to face me. "Take a guess…"

"Yuf…it's only for a while…" I said to her…

"It's only for the rest of my life you mean! Once I pretend to break up with him it'll all be over and he wont like use anymore! Don't you get it? You'll all be happy! But…" She softened up… "What about me…aren't I aloud to be happy…be with the one I want to…not with some person that I don't really like just so my friends could be happy…iv done that too many times now…I cant keep doing it…I wont break up with him yet…but soon Selphie…soon…" She turned around and started walking off.

I stood there… speechless…

"Hey…" I jumped… Tidus stood behind… "What's wrong? Your face is all pale, like you've seen a ghost…" He said to me…

"It's nothing really…" I lied…

"ok…so what do you wanna do first?" He asked…

"Umm…" I looked around it was very hard to decide… "How about the pirate ship…"

"Sounds sweet… RACE YA THERE!" He yelled running…

"THAT'S UNFAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START!" I chased after him…

**(With Kairi and Sora… Kairi POV…) **

I rubbed my arms trying to warm my self up…Sora came up behind and put his arms around me…

"Kairi what's wrong? You seem very upset…" He said quietly…

"It's Yuf…I feel so…guilty…I mean it was pretty obvious she doesn't want to do this…you could hear her talking to Selphie…were just lucky Riku didn't hear he was too busy paying the ticket man for Yuffie…" I hummed "I just think she was right…"

"…About what she said?"

"Der…" I sighed… "Maybe this is a waste of time…she's not going to put up with this forever… and when she does dump him he'll just go back to hating us."

"I know it's hard…but maybe she's wrong maybe since were all like going out with you then, maybe he has to put up with all this…" he seemed doubtful but sure…

"Maybe but…he wont want to hang out with us…I mean not with Yuffie around…" I said still not convinced…little ideas popping in my head saying this and that, that it won't work!

"Yes HE won't hang out with us but we still will…just with out him…" He explained…

"Yes but…" He placed two finger over my lips in a 'hush' way and softly placed my lips on his.

"Don't worry about it…things will fall into place you'll see…" I hugged him tightly my hace against his chest. "You'll see…"

**(Yuffie POV) **

Now I seriously don't understand why I went along with this anymore. I don't want to be with Riku…he freaks me out just buy talking to him. He places his hand on my shoulder,

"Slow down Yuf…" He says practicly running after me. "This isn't much of a date…"

I stopped walking and turned to face him…he stopped and stared at me…I was going to say something but stopped before I made a mistake and kept walking.

"Please Yuffie…stop…if you don't like me can't we at least be friends…" That was when it hit me…I stopped and turned to him…

"What did you say?" I said walking up to him…

"I know this is all a set up…I knew that the first time. My phone is cordless and I caught another line, surprisingly enough it was Tidus's he was talking to Sora…"

"Why didn't you say anything…" I asked

"The idea of spending time with you seemed nice I didn't see anything wrong with it. Until now."

I suddenly felt bad. "Of course we can be friends."

We met up with the others who came running up to us. Are you guys ok…

"Yuf, does it know what about who and it?" I got confused at this sentence that Sora said but understood anyway… I looked at Riku… he winked… he understood perfectly

"Of course not…I hate…uhh…ice, we were just going to get a corndog, you guys just run off well be fine buy our selves." I smiled… Sora looked at Kairi, Kairi looked at Selphie, Selphie looked at Tidus and Tidus just shrugged, they all soon walked off.

"Well, friend, what you want to do?" I said happily…

"I'm in the mood for slurpees…" He smiled

"Yum!" The man handed us the slurpees…I'm halfway threw drinking it when…

Riku grimced… "You can't spell slurpee without 'pee'." I stopped and started couging and dropped it on the floor.

"Thanks a lot Riku now im never going to be able to look at a slurpee ever again thanks to you." I frowned…he laughed "But that is (beeping) hilarious!" I laughed…leaning on Riku's shoulder… Riku looked up and. "What you looking at?" I went to look up…but he jumped up in front of me…

"Hey since you dropped you slurpee do you want another one he said hesitant, I tried to move him out of the way so I could see but he kept trying to block it. Then I tricked him and pointed to the side "Oh my god a space craft…" He looked and I jumped in front…

"No!" He yelled…

I stood there…still…I can't believe what I was watching… Riku tried to protect me…but I was so stubborn… in clear view I saw Squall linked arms with Rinoa…he bent over slightly for her and they kissed each other like they didn't care…I just watched them as tears formed in my eyes. I had, had enough. I ran off…

"Yuffie!" Riku called after me…

Squall broke away from the kiss, and looked my way… "Oh my god"

I sat on a silver car on the not crying in my hands… how could I ever think that he would actually like me? I'm such I fool, I could never win to Rinoa, she's pretty, popular, smart and…I just started crying again…

"Yuffie…are you ok?" Riku said standing in front of me…

"Does it seem like it?" I cried with tears down my face and my nose all red.

"I'm sorry Yuffie…" He said softly…I looked up and leaped into his arms…

"It's not your fault…you were just trying to protect me…I'm so sorry for all this Riku…" I sniffed…

"It's ok Yuffie…" He said his hand stroking my hair. I sniffed again… the rest all showed up and I had to explain it.

"I'm sorry Yuffie…" Said Kairi…

"Were all going on the fairest wheel! You guys want to come…" Sora asked… Riku looked at me for my answer…

"Yeah" I sniffed "Why not…"

We all walked up to the wheel and waited in line we were about to get on… Squall was calling out my name but I ignored him…

"Yuffie…please…you don't-" He called out…but I didn't want to listen…

"So Yuffie you feel better now?" Riku asked…

"Yep…thanks Riku…" I smiled...

"Your welcome…" He smiled back… "Umm…Yuffie…"

"Yeah?" I said looking his way…only to be met with a pair of soft lips.

**Hmm…do you think she is going to be very happy with this move? **

**What will happen with Squall… **

**When will the summary and title have a purpose in this story… **

**The answer is only one word… **

**__**

**_SOON_******

**Ok well I hope you enjoyed this chappie please remember to review! **

**S2 Shelly :) **

**Shadow's Light:** Well the way I make Riku a bad guy, I always make him a bad guy, his not really that bad in this story very much…a little…but not much. Plus havn't you really looked at Riku he looks evil! X) and in KH memba he turns evil…Ooooooooo…

**minamotogirl:** Thanks miss predictor! X) Why do you think I made an amusment part? Lol well you're a smart cookie!

**oMeo:** Nor did i…I just put that in for a reason but I forgot now…lol at least it filled space X)


End file.
